It's Not Right
by conniejaneway
Summary: Gutted that Charlie got suspended...but I hope it brings Jonnie back together x


I can't help but notice how sad Connie looked in this scene from the summer trailer..

She could feel Jacob's piercing gaze, he was looking to her for answers but she didn't have any...not really.

Hanging back from the group that had walked with Charlie as he left the E.D, Connie could see the confusion and shock on all their faces.

She felt helpless, all the decisions had been made and there wasn't anything she could do to stop the injustice unfolding before her.

Unable to stand the atmosphere any longer Connie made her way back inside. "Con! Wait up." Called Jacob jogging to catch her up. When she didn't stop he reached out to take hold of her hand. "Connie?"

"Don't, please Jacob." She begged pulling her hand back, looking lost and deflated she headed for the stairs.

"Connie, wait...please!" Said Jacob.

He followed her up onto the next floor, watching her look so alone broke his heart. "Sweet cheeks?" He tried to break her from her daze.

"How can they do that to him...to Charlie!" Questioned Connie desperately. "It's not right!"

"What happened?" Asked Jacob standing in front of her, lifting her chin he could see unshed tears in her eyes.

Making a decisive move, Jacob took her hand, leading her into the nearest on call room.

"Talk to me!" Jacob demanded as he shut the door behind them.

I trust him Jacob...Charlie wouldn't have let this drug theft get out of hand, he said in the office that it wasn't him and I believe him...he's protecting someone else-" "Sweets cheeks!" Said Jacob stopping her ramble.

"Start from the beginning..." He said gently and sat with her on the edge of the bed.

Connie took a moment before starting again. "Hanssen approached me about the missing pain killers...said that it needed sorting but it was obvious that he'd had the same conversation with Dr Gardener, she's been doing some snooping around...I told her to back off, that I was dealing with the issue." Connie stopped again, picking up Jacob's hand she examined it while she was deep in thought.

"Elle came to me with the missing tablets...she'd found them in Charlie's locker...She didn't even give me chance to talk to him before she went running upstairs!" Continued Connie becoming angry. "That woman told me the other week she wasn't here to further her career, that it wasn't what she wanted...but with everything I've seen so far, I'd say it was at the top of her list of things to do!"

"What happened in Charlie's office?" Asked Jacob.

"It was ridiculous...four of us confronting Charlie! I've never been so embarrassed...he said he'd made a promise to someone...that everything was under control, so instead of supporting him they suspended him like...like it was him taking the drugs! Thirty years he's given to this place and it counts for nothing!" Growled Connie starting pacing backwards and forwards in the small room.

Jacob jumped up and held her shoulders. "This isn't your fault-" "I should be able to stop this...but my opinion counted for nothing in that room, Jacob! NOTHING!" Shouted Connie as tears threatened to fall.

Leaning down ever so slowly giving Connie enough time to pull away if she wanted, Jacob placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was brief but enough to let Connie know he was still there for her...that he still cared, it was enough to steady her chaotic thoughts.

There mouths stayed close but not touching until Connie closed the gap with a more confident exploring kiss but Jacob pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry." He said.

"What for?" Frowned Connie.

"I shouldn't have done that." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because your upset...I followed you because I was worried about you..." Explained Jacob.

"So you don't want to kiss me?" Wondered Connie.

"Of cause I want to...but I don't think your thinking straight at the minute." Said Jacob carefully.

"Yes, I'm upset but I know what I want! I've missed you, Jacob...I hate that we hardly talk any more...I hate not spending time with you." Said Connie honestly.

"I missed you too...but what about Grace, I don't want to come between the two of you." Wondered Jacob.

"I don't know...come find me in the morning, we'll talk...I need to see Charlie, try talk some sense into him." explained Connie.

"Ok." Nodded Jacob with a smile. Then added. "What happens next with Charlie, is there anything the rest of the nursing staff can do?"

"It would really help if the person he was protecting came forward.." said Connie thinking out loud. "I would hope that the person involved has a conscious...seeing Charlie marched out of the E.D should be enough of an incentive...surely?"

"We should get back.." said Jacob sadly. "I'll keep my ears open, let you know if anything's said."

"Thank you." Said Connie giving him a small smile when he kiss her forehead before he left.

It was late Saturday afternoon and Connie was making the most of the sunshine with Grace in the garden. The day had flown by, since she had started her shift that morning Connie hadn't stopped. The E.D had been swamped and with Charlie missing everyone had to step up.

Connie barely had chance to see Jacob, never mind had to talk to him so she had come away from work feeling disappointed.

Pushing the lawnmower backwards and forwards over the grass Connie smiled at Grace laid out in the shade of a large tree at the bottom of the garden doing her homework.

"Grace?" Called Connie letting go of the power button.

Grace looked up giving Connie a sweet smile.

"Since when do you get homework to do on your phone?" Said Connie with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Becky next door, she wants to know if I want to sleep over tonight?" Replied Grace.

"As long as her mum knows all about it and the two of you haven't just decided between your selves...like last time!" Checked Connie.

Grace happily ran into the house with all her things. "Thanks mum...Back in a minute!"

Shaking her head Connie started up the mower again, miles away, she became lost in her own jumbled thoughts.

Almost finished she stopped, feeling like she was being watched, Connie turned around to find Jacob sat in one of the patio chairs grinning at her.

"What are you doing here?...How did you get in?" She asked in shock lifting her sunglasses onto the top of her head.

"Grace let me in..." Said Jacob causally.

Connie's face fell. "Oh God...where is she?" She started to panic.

"She's fine...said she'll see you in the morning." Said Jacob.

"You know her wishes yet you came round here anyway-" "Connie, Grace text me...told me to come round!" Stated Jacob looking pleased with himself.

"She did what?" Frowned Connie.

"Text me...about half hour ago...said that something was bothering you and I should come over." Jacob could see the cogs going round in her head. "And I'm glad I did...this is a sight I thought I'd never see! Connie Beauchamp gardening...barefoot no less!" He said clearly checking out her figure hugging shorts and vest top.

Hearing Grace's laugh from the neighbours garden Connie gave Jacob a scowl then walked up to the fence and peered over. "Grace? Come here a minute."

Dropping her skipping rope Grace left her friend and came to her mum. "Everything ok?" She asked sweetly.

"You invited Jacob over?" Checked Connie.

"Yes." Said Grace still smiling.

"Why?" Asked Connie with a frown.

"You looked sad...I thought he could cheer you up." Grace simply stated.

"But...Grace...this isn't fare...you asked me to break up with him..." Connie was confused.

"I know...so you could put me first...you did that, sooo..." Shrugged Grace.

"You were testing me!" Exclaimed Connie, her eyes widening in shock.

"I guess...I just wanted to know that you really had changed..." Admitted Grace before returning to her friend. "See you in the morning, I love you." She added as they disappeared inside.

Dumbfounded Connie turned around to find Jacob with his eyebrows raised expectantly. "You can wipe that look off your face!" She said stubbornly. "You better not have known about this!" She threatened pointing at him.

"I swear I didn't, well...not until she sent me that message just now... So..." Said Jacob standing. "What happens now?" He asked smuggly.

Connie watched Jacob fold his arms over his chest showing off his muscles, a slow suggestive smile crept onto her face. "I have a few ideas." She said biting her lower lip as she wondered over to him.

Jacob gladly opened his arms and welcomed her into his embrace as they shared a gentle kiss.

"So these ideas you have..." Wondered Jacob.

"I was thinking..." Said Connie, a playful smirk on her face. "You could finish that grass while I go get cleaned up."

"Oy!" Called Jacob as Connie ran chuckling into the house.

"All done!" Said Jacob kicking his grassy trainers at the back door. "Everything's locked up...Connie?" Jacob got no answer so went to the bottom of the stairs to try again. "Con?..."

Still getting no reply he went back into the kitchen and pulled out the takeaway menus, flicking through them he didn't hear Connie Sneaking up behind him. "What do you fancy?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

He turned in her embrace, smiling down at her. "You!" He said taking in her appearance. Freshly showered she'd changed into short white sun dress with one of the thin straps hanging loose down her arm, turning her so she was pinned against the fridge, Jacob kissing her deeply.

Connie pulled back. "To eat!" She clarified.

"You!" Repeated Jacob nibbling her jaw.

"Food, Jacob! What food do you want to order!" Blushed Connie running her hands up his chest.

"I missed you so much sweet cheeks." He mumbled Jacob moving his assault up back to her lips.

Eagerly accepting Jacob's attention, Connie lost herself in the moment letting her hands roam over his torso.

"I've missed you too." She told him when they broke for air.

Pulling out cartons of Chinese food, Connie and Jacob shared a meal sat at the kitchen counter. "So why were you cutting the grass bare foot?" Asked Jacob curiously.

"So my shoes didn't end up like that." She said pointing at Jacob's stained trainers by the door.

"Clever...I'm surprised you don't have someone to do your gardening for you." Smiled Jacob.

"And why would you think that." Questioned Connie trying to look offended.

Jacob laughed. "You do, don't you!...Did they cancel or something?"

"Maybe..." Smirked Connie knowing full well he was right. "Any more developments since I left work?" Asked Connie changing the subject.

"No...all quite by the time I left." Jacob informed her taking a bite of his food. "So you passed Grace's little test then?"

"I can't believe she did that...she's in trouble when she get home..." Exclaimed Connie.

"Do be so hard on her...she was just looking for a bit of conformation-" "Your defending her...after everything we've been through these last few months?" Connie was gobsmacked.

"Does any of that matter right now..." asked Jacob pushing his empty plate away from him. "...I mean...I'm going to thank her." Standing up he pulling Connie up from her chair and into his arms.

"Thank her?" Frowned Connie wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes..." Jacob cleared his throat and swallowed deeply, struggling for the courage to finish the thoughts running through his mind.

The right words took their time coming to him. "Jacob?" Questioned Connie.

"Before Grace...did what she did...I knew I liked you...really liked you...but now I know what it like not being with you..." Jacob stopped, he brushed his thumb lightly over her cheek bone. "...I don't ever want to feel like that again." Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers gently at first, feeling Connie responded eagerly Jacob edged her backwards till she was pressed against the kitchen work top.

Connie moaned when she felt Jacob's hand wander up the back of her thigh running beneath the short skirt of her dress, teasing her with his caresses.

"Jacob..." Sighed Connie pushing one of her hands under the hem of his t-shirt feeling the warmth of his skin and the ripple of his muscles. The other found Jacob's hand that was toying with the elastic of her underwear. She pushed the lace garment down and Jacob took the hint, tugging them off completely and helping her out of her knickers.

Jacob groaned, with nothing hindering his explanations he took full advantage. Skimming his delicate touch over her smooth skin, cupping her backside and holding her to him. Their kisses became desperate, heavy and breathless as the passion soared higher.

Connie's fingernails clawed down Jacob's back as she searched for the hem of his shirt, they parted for a spilt second to pull off the offending article of clothing. Another sigh left Connie's lips, content for now at the vast expanse of skin she had uncovered to explore and relearn.

Breaking the kiss for air, Jacob nibbled his way down her jaw but this time he didn't stop there, he paid special attention to the spot just behind her ear and was please with the results. A quiet moan escaped from her spurring Jacob on. His hand were on the move, one travelled up her back the other remained hidden under her sliding back over her hip and between her legs.

Jacob ran a gentle finger through her folds. "Mmmmm!" Connie moaned grabbing for his belt.

Frantically trying to rid him of his jeans, Jacob happily let Connie occupy herself with the task as he enjoyed himself stimulating her bundle of nerves.

"Oh God, Jacob." Murmured Connie trying to stay focused but to no avail, Jacob's touch had her reeling. Abandoning the zipper Connie gripped the edge of the work top for support when Jacob inserted first one then two fingers into her. With his free hand Jacob popped the bottom on his jeans pushing them to the floor allowing his straining length some relief all the while intently watching Connie's face.

Her eyes closed and the corner of her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, a dusting of perspiration across her chest. "Your so beautiful." He murmured peppering her neck with kisses.

"Please...Jacob." She begged.

Feeling Connie tighten around his probing fingers Jacob quicken his pace. "Oh god!" She painted. "Arrr...God...Jacob!"

Connie held onto Jacob as she came undone, he soothed her with a tender kiss, easing her down from her high, he flinched when he felt Connie's hand lightly grip his manhood, slowly stroking him up and down.

"Jesus Connie...that feels...so...good." He hissed through clenched teeth rocking his hips subtly in time with her movement's.

Unable to take any more, Jacob hitched up Connie dress and lifted her onto the work top. "You drive me crazy sweet cheeks." He told her.

Connie wrapped her legs around his waist as Jacob eased into her wet core. "You feel...Oh god...amazing." Sighed Connie feeling him stretch her inner muscles.

Jacob began to move, easing himself in and out, slowly, taking his time, enjoying the feeling of being encased by her.

Pulling the straps of her dress further down her arm Jacob exposed Connie's breasts, latching on to a nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting gently.

"Fast...please!" Connie cried out unable to take the leisurely pace Jacob had set.

Leaving her chest Jacob looked up, Connie held his gaze as he pumped into her faster, her breasts bouncing to his rhythm, faster and harder, gripping her hips.

Leaning back on the counter and lifting her legs higher to give Jacob better access Connie could feel Jacob's thrusts becoming erratic.

"Connie..." He growled feeling her getting tighter.

"Jacob!" Connie screamed as she came and Jacob followed, holding her to him as he emptied his seed into her.

"Wow." Smiled Jacob resting his forehead to Connie's.

"Wow." She agreed with a smile.

Holding Connie's face in his hands Jacob looked her straight in the eye. "I've never felt like this about anyone, not even close." He told her honestly.

"Me neither." Murmured Connie shyly.

Jacob gave her a wide smile. "Shall we take this upstairs?" He suggested.

"I think that's a pretty good idea."

Jacob pulled out of her causing them both to groan, Jacob help Connie down from the counter and collected up their clothes before leading her by the hand the her bedroom.

Making their way to the bedroom Connie stripped off her dress and disappeared into the ensuite to brush her teeth. She spat out the toothpaste and smirked at Jacob in the reflection of the mirror, standing behind her his body making it clear he was enjoying the view. "Can I help you with something?" She asked innocently.

Jacob ran his hands from her shoulders, down her back, around her hips to her flat stomach. They travelled upwards over her ribs to her breasts holding their weight in his palms as he massaged and tweaked her nipples till they puckered standing proud.

When Jacob started kissing the back of her neck Connie chuckled. "You keep doing that, we'll not make it to bed this time either." Murmured Connie.

"We'll do it in the bed next time..." Smirked Jacob. "...We've got three months to make up for."

"Not all tonight though!" Said Connie pushing her hips back against him.

Jacob eased himself into her womanhood from behind, thrusting vigorously, the complete opposite to their previous encounter.

Bracing herself against the sink Connie took everything Jacob had to give as her inner muscles rippled around him. "I just can't get enough of you Queen Bee." He told her as he nuzzled her neck breathless.

Turning Connie wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheeks flushed and a lazy smile spread across her face. "We'll that's lucky for me then!" She smirked rising on her tip toes placing a kiss on his lips before sauntering from the bathroom.

Connie head rested on Jacob's shoulder as he stroked his hand up and down her arm. "I think you must be after breaking some kind of record." Murmured Connie half asleep.

"What do you mean?"

"Three times in one night..." she smiled up at him. "...and in a different room."

Jacob smirked. "And the nights not over yet-" "Oh yes it is!" Insisted Connie slapping his chest. "I've got work in six hours!"

"Spoil sport!"

"Don't make me kick you out of bed." Said Connie closing her eyes starting to drift off to sleep.

"You'd only miss me if you did." Answered Jacob.

Sleep was creeping up on the two of them. "I love you." Connie mumbled.

Jacob's eyes flew off with surprise, for a second he thought he could have dreamt it but when he felt Connie stiffen in his arms he knew it had really happened.

Connie was out of bed and throwing on her dressing gown before Jacob had chance to react. "Connie wait!" Called Jacob but it was no use, Connie was gone from the bedroom in a flash. Pulling on his boxer shorts Jacob went after her. "You really need to stop running from me Connie...you'll learn one day that it's pointless..."

"Just leave me alone." She told him rushing down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked slightly amused. "Connie...talk to me!"

Jacob followed her into the living room but when Connie realizes he was behind her she left and headed for the kitchen. "For God sake..." he mumbled going after her.

"We can't have sex again tonight but racing round the house is ok?" Chuckled Jacob.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Growled Connie not seeing the funny side.

"No!...Actually...yes! I am!...this is ridiculous..." Exclaimed Jacob throwing his hands in the air.

"Excuse me?" Said Connie unimpressed.

"You tell me that you love me then you run off..." smiled Jacob. "Its a good thing you know." He took a step forward and frowned as Connie took a step back. "Unless you didn't mean it." Disappointed washed over him, his shoulders sagged. "Do you want me to go-" "No..." snapped Connie, then instantly softened. "Don't go..." she let Jacob take her hand and lead her back to bed.

Pulling the covers around them Jacob held her tightly to him. "Why did you run?" He asked.

"I didn't mean it...I was so relaxed...it just sort of...tumbled out before I knew what was happening." She confessed.

"Oh." Sighed Jacob.

"Oh god, no...that sounded wrong." Said Connie sounding stricken.

"It's fine." Said Jacob sitting up. "You know what, I think I probably should go..."

"No...it's not fine..." Connie held onto Jacob's hand to stop him from leaving the bed. "What I meant to say was, I didn't mean to say it...I wasn't planning on saying IT..." she told him moving to sit next to him on the side of the bed. "...it sort of caught me off guard...I panicked."

Threading her fingers through his Connie held Jacob's hand tightly as she let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to start again... " She told him taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "I do love you Jacob...I've wanted to tell you that for a long time...I just wasn't expecting to say it while I was half asleep." Smiled Connie.

Jacob used his free hand to lift Connie's chin, looking he in the eye he said. "I love you too..." grinned Jacob, his eyes watering. "...I never thought I'd get the chance to tell you that, let alone hear you say it to me."

Connie leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before climbing back into bed pulling Jacob with her.

Returning to her original position on his shoulder Connie cuddled into Jacob's side. "Jacob?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for not giving up on me." Said Connie.

"Never gunna happen sweet cheeks..." Jacob told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "...we're the real deal me and you."

"Yes we are." Agreed Connie as she drifted off to sleep.

Connie woke early the next morning, still wrapped in Jacob's arms she carefully pulled herself up onto her elbow. Watching him sleep peacefully she smiled to herself as she remembered everything that had happened the night before.

With a sigh she extracted herself from the warmth to shower and get ready for work.

Half an hour later and Connie emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in her running gear to find Jacob in exactly the same position she'd left him in.

Climbing onto the bed Connie gave Jacob a nudge. "Time to get up muscles..." she whispered in his ear but got no answer. "...Jacob!"

"Mmm...I'm awake." He grumbled.

"I'm sure you are..."smiled Connie leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips."... I'll see you downstairs." leaving him to his slumber.

Connie smiled at Jacob as he walked onto the kitchen. "Managed to drag yourself out of bed then?"

"It's not my fault you had me up half the night!" Grinned Jacob sliding his arms around her waist.

"It's you with the one track mind Staff Nurse Masters..." Connie said running her hands over his shoulders. "...and no, I'm not complaining!" placing a brief kiss on his lips before moving away from him. "Coffee?"

"Please...so what's for breakfast?" Asked Jacob.

"Whatever you can find..." Said Connie off handily as she made their drinks.

"Not a very good host are you...I thought I'd at least earnt myself a bacon sandwich." Teased Jacob.

"Jacob, if you can find bacon, you can have bacon!" Said Connie watching Jacob looking in the fridge.

"Not learnt to cook then since Grace has been back...what do the two of you eat?" Chuckled Jacob Shaking his head at the empty shelves.

Connie passed him a mug of coffee. "We eat out a lot..." Said Connie simply. "...I guess I better call in the supermarket after work..." She smirked. "...get some food in so you can cook us a meal tonight."

"Oh...How exactly does that work...?" Asked Jacob astonished.

"I'll get the food. You cook it." Said Connie sweetly.

Jacob watched her in disbelief shaking his head. "I have a better idea...you get the food and we'll cook together-" "Oh...no...you don't want that to happen... I can burn water." Confessed Connie moving away to drop her empty cup into the sink.

Jacob followed her putting his cup beside hers in the bowl then pulled Connie to him. "It'll be good training."

He laughed when her eyebrow raised up towards her hairline as she gave him a cold stare. "Training?" She Exclaimed.

"Yes.." Said Jacob ignoring her glare. "...Got to have my woman domesticated!"

"Your a pig!" Said Connie trying to keep the smirk off her face knowing she was being teased.

"I'm joking...I thought it'd be a nice way for the three of us to spend some time together." Said Jacob leaning down for a kiss.

"That's a really nice idea..." Smiled Connie breaking the contact. "...do you really think Grace is going to be ok with this...with us...I'm not sure I could take it if she changed her mind..." She told him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"She'll be fine...it's going to take a little time I think, to get use to this...I promise I won't give her reason to regret her decision...I'm not going to crowd the two of you. I love you Connie, I want us to work." Jacob told her honestly.

Connie kissed him deeply and Jacob edged her back till she was leaning against the work top. His roaming hands finding their way under the hem of her top as the kiss became heated. Connie tried pushing Jacob away before things went to far, smirking against his lips when he resisted trying to move closer.

Hearing a noise in the kitchen doorway Connie pulled away completely and was shocked to see Grace stood looking at her. Unable to workout Grace's expression Connie became nervous.

"Erm..." Connie started.

"We'll you two didn't waste any time did you." Said Grace walking into the kitchen. "What for breakfast?" She asked completely oblivious to Connie's worry.

"Nothing, the cupboards are bare." Moaned Jacob. "How about we all leave now and call somewhere on the way to the E.D?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Smiled Grace. "Mum...Are you OK?" She asked noticing the far away look in her mums eyes. "Mum?"

"Yes...That's a good idea... Erm...Grace?... Your sure your fine with me and Jacob being together?" Connie wanted to make sure.

"Mum...I want you to be happy...stop worrying...come on let's get food!" Replied Grace heading for the door.

"So much for my run to work." Muttered Connie looking down at her outfit.

Jacob gave her a slow deep kiss. "I love you." He told her.

Connie smiled up at him. "I love you too." She said happily.

"And if it's more exercise you want sweet cheeks just let me know." Winked Jacob before following Grace out the door.


End file.
